With the advent of e-commerce, businesses have frequently sought opportunities to sell and advertise products and services over the internet, by email, or by other electronic means. However, in such e-commerce situations, the consumer is not able to observe a desired physical consumer product. A consumer could go to a physical location to observe the consumer product, but that involves additional effort which may discourage the consumer from purchasing the consumer product. When customized products are involved, because of the many possibilities available for a customized product, even if a consumer were willing to go to a physical location, a consumer may still not be able to see the desired customized product because the customized product in desired variation has not been manufactured or is not present at the physical location. A business may desire to provide a representation of the consumer product such that a consumer may visually observe what the desired consumer product may look like electronically with sufficient detail to provide the consumer with confidence when making a purchase.